sonsofanarchyaplfandomcom-20200214-history
Filip 'Chibs' Telford
Filip 'Chibs' Telford is the current President for SAMCRO. He is loyal to Jax Teller and has an unmatched loyalty and respect for the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. General Description Chibs is your run-of-the-mil old school biker. He wears his leathers and his colors with pride and takes a pleasure in looking under dressed, intimidating and appearing as a force to be reckoned with. As a result of his age, his hair, dark brown-to-black in color has begun to grey at the temples and have flecks throughout it. Chibs' facial scars, a Glasgow Smile, were given to him by Jimmy O'Phelan when he was thrown out of the True IRA prior to being in SAMCRO. With some facial hair to add a sense of seniority to his already aging appearance, Chibs looks respectable in the biker community. He appears as someone committed and loyal to their post and their colors as a result of his fondness of flaunting his place of belonging. He stands at about 6'1" and has, as of recent, began to put on a little more weight than he used to have in his younger years. As a result of his slowing metabolism, regular intake of alcohol and cigarette abuse - he's naturally not in tip-top shape - but still - he carries himself with certainty and confidence; completely at home in his body. Like his brothers, he has tattoos all over his body; arms, back neck and chest included. Simply put, he's hardly shy of ink and is more than willing to show it off whenever he's given the opportunity. Personality While Chibs might not be the fieriest of the Anarchy brothers, he's certainly not the most timid. With the blood of a Scot, Chibs has a natural spark brewing within. He can be firm, powerful and loud. With that being said, he's able to control himself and is reasonable in the way he thinks in comparison to those who lash out in a more violent fashion such as Jax or Clay. At his heart, however, he is a member of the Sons of Anarchy and he is a loyal brother and a Scot by nature naturally meaning that when he lashes out and reacts violently; nothing is going to stop him. As a loyal follower of the sons and a respective server of the president (whoever they may be), Chibs is constantly ready to speak up if need be. He is a respected voice of reason at some moments and an assessed mind who's input is sincerely received. At the same time, Chibs knows how to pull his head in and allow those around him to speak and make decisions. Even though he's a keen importer of ideas, he's capable of being the quiet back burner who sits and absorbs the information being thrown about whilst at the same time processing it and considering it carefully. While his loyalty and respect for the club is one thing, his loyalty to his friends and brothers is quite another. As a man who believes that one should earn their respect, Filip is trusting of all those that he's served along for years. He considers the Prospect process to be a way of determining ones true friends. Those who pass are undeniably trustworthy and those who fail - well - simple enough. So long as you're doing right by Chibs and the people he values and holds dear, you'll be good in his books. Cross him or them and you're pretty much a dead man. He doesn't take too lightly to being betrayed, underestimated or crossed. He's known for his spontaneous moments of humor and willingness to set aside some seriousness to have a laugh. He regularly cusses uses profanity to add color to his language and his sarcasm is distinct and clear whenever he's trying to take the piss out of someone. With his tendency and willingness to have fun, he still knows more than well when to throw his games out the window and get ready for serious buisness to make sure the wellbeing and welfare of the club and its members is not at jeopardy. History In his earlier years, Chibs honed from Glasgow, Scotland; moving to grow up in Belfast, Northern Ireland. In doing so, he served as a medic for five months in the British Army before being court-martialed. He was married to Fiona Larkin and has a daughter named Kerrianne. However, when he was thrown out of the True IRA, the group's leader, Jimmy O'Phelan, took his family from him; something that shook him to his core. If that weren't enough, he was beaten and scarred with a blade across his face by O'Phelan who told him to never return to Ireland. True to the orders, Chibs left Ireland and eventually found himself in the U.S. It wasn't too long before he was initiated into the Sons of Anarchy. He became their link to the True IRA and was evidently their middle man in business arrangements and the distribution of arms. Since then however, Chibs has become a much more crucial member of the Sons. He's noted as one of the most loyal patched members and is a valued asset to the club. He was present when the Mayans took arms from the Sons and destroyed their warehouse and, as a retaliation, Clay staged an assault on the Mayans to retrieve the weapons and destroy their own facilities. While he believed the plan to be a good one, he showed little approval when things went to the shit and Jax was shot in the back; only to fire back and kill the attacker. With body counts abound, Chibs was hardly pleased. Nonetheless, over the next few days, the neo-Nazi, Nordics and Mayan alliance comes into realization and the Sons realized the catastrophe they have on their hands. In a hope to weaken the alliance the two gangs have going, the Sons steal the car of the leader of the neo-Nazi's and plant bodies in it; staging a shootout that appears racially spurred. Chibs does his best to help, collecting the dead bodies to be used in the feigned shootout and protecting Jax from being tracked by police after an assault at a petrol station when he has a run in with a man that nearly ran he and Chibs off the road. Sometime after when a young thirteen year old girl is raped in Charming, Chibs and the rest of the Sons set out to find the rapist and deliver a firm justice. Once they find the culprit, the Sons face off with outsiders in a brawl and Chibs proves his talents in combat; beating and battering countless opponents with little effort - even despite the difference in build. After justice is done, he goes off with a member of the True IRA to distribute guns "up north". Upon his return, Chibs took Half-sack under his wing and began training him in boxing. In the process, the two bonded and were granted a mutual respect for one another. Money came in as a result of the paid fights and Half-Sack got to the final as a result of Chibs training, however, the scar faced biker insisted that Half-Sack take a fall. All was agreed upon, but when Half-Sack was enraged from seeing Cherry and Clay being close to one another, he knocked his opponent down and Chibs and some of the other anarchists lost their betting cash. When Piney Winston's daughter was taken and he took drastic measure to find her, Chibs and Jax had to retrieve him and calm him down. If the night wasn't bad enough already, they had to find the witness that was willing to speak out against two of their own brothers (Opie and Bobby) who killed Officer Hefner. With the safe house under heavy guard, the duo had to take out a great deal of force but still managed the job. Once they got inside and came to realize that the witness was a young girl, the two had second thoughts about doing the deed. However, Tig entered and without any thought and went to kill the witness, however Jax managed to stop him at gunpoint. Chibs and Happy left when Jax told them to, before he beat Tigs severely for killing Opie's wife. The Scot was presented at Donna, Opie's wifes, funeral as all the other Sons were. After the events of the previous year, Chibs was certain things couldn't get too much worse - however - after only just narrowly escaping with his life after an explosion, he is hospital bound for quite sometime. In his time at the hospital, Chibs is brought to the realization that his estranged wife and daughter are nearby and therefore, Jimmy O is in the U.S as well. The very idea immediately unhinges him and therefore, when Jax comes to inform him of what's going on in the outside world, Chibs gives his close friend fair warning. Eventually, Chibs is let out of hospital and on his way back to the club house asks Half-Sack whether they should go by Caracara. He's informed of its destruction and seems somewhat disheartened. Jimmy O eventually finds Chibs and confronts him with the reality that if he does not fix relations between the Sons and the IRA, he will rape Chibs' daughter. With minimal choice, Chibs turns to Stahl who he offers information to for the protection of his wife and child. However, once realizing the agreement he made had been altered on paper, Chibs doesn't sign even despite the threats he has on his back and held over his family. Chibs feels like a traitor and sits alone pondering until he is met by Gemma. He takes her advice about telling Clay and the others the truth and to his surprise, he is not considered a rat because he signed no documents. Instead, he is welcomed back as a brother; loyal as ever - simply desperate. Sometime after, Chibs gets his revenge on Jimmy after reuniting with his estranged wife and daughter. Giving Jimmy the same scars he bore him and then stabbing him to death, Chibs finally had his justice. He then uses Jimmy's blood to paint the symbol of the IRA on a windshield to make it appear as though it was an internal hit. No less, this did not come free as Chibs lost his nephew in a firefight days before. Thereafter, Chibs served to the best of his ability alongside his fellow brothers in the club. He proved himself countless times over and eventually, earned himslf the title of V.P under SAMCRO's newest president; Jax. Chibs attended the Kozik's wedding and walked Harley down the aisle to be handed over to Kozik. He later attended the reception and had drinks with other members of the Sons before the Mayan attack ensued and Clay was shot dead in the proccess. Chibs narrowly escaped from the cabin that the bikers were in amidst their celebrations and stood with Opie, willing to fight and die for his brother. He managed to escape the attack with mininmal injury. Upon returning to Charming, California, Chibs searched for a familiar place to drink away at his worries about the true IRA and their intentions for Fiona and Kerrianne. Gemma Teller, the matriarch of SAMCRO arrives and gives the in-need Chibs comfort and counsel. After Clay's death and after having returned to Charming, Chibs went back to Reno to check up on SAMREN, keep his mind busy and to ensure that the club and Op were coping given the forced election of a new President for the two branches. upon returning to Reno.]] Category:Characters